zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Disneysaurus/Zoo Tycoon 2: Super Ultimate Collection
Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark - The aardvark (Afrikaans for “earth pig”) is found throughout much of Africa, from the southern part of Egypt to the Cape of Good Hope. It is a nocturnal animal that lives in burrows and feeds on ants, termites, and other insects. When it digs a burrow, the aardvark uses its fleshy tail to throw back earth. It has an arched back, a tubular snout, and large, upright ears. It uses its chisel-shaped claws to break open the hard clay of termite nests and then eats them with its sticky tongue. Addax.jpg|Addax - The addax, also known as the white antelope and the screwhorn antelope, is an antelope of the genus Addax, that lives in the Sahara desert. It was first described by Henri de Blainville in 1816. As suggested by its alternative name, this pale antelope has long, twisted horns - typically 55 to 80 cm in females and 70 to 85 cm in males. Males stand from 105 to 115 cm at the shoulder, with females at 95 to 110 cm. They are sexually dimorphic, as the females are smaller than males. The colour of the coat depends on the season - in the winter, it is greyish-brown with white hindquarters and legs, and long, brown hair on the head, neck, and shoulders; in the summer, the coat turns almost completely white or sandy blonde. African Buffalo.jpg|African Buffalo - The African buffalo is a large, imposing wild ox that inhabits southern and central Africa. It lives in a herd and is a cud-chewing herbivore with permanent horns that form a massive helmet called a “boss” over its forehead. The African buffalo is considered the most dangerous of all African big game species. ElephantAfrican Adult M.jpg|African Elephant - The African elephant lives in grassy regions south of the Sahara Desert. Elephants are the largest land animals and are extremely strong and highly intelligent. They are also long-lived, with life spans of 60 years or more. Healthy, full-grown elephants have no natural enemies other than humans. Elephants also have no sweat glands, so they like to cool off by rolling in ponds and streams. The mud that dries on their skin protects them from the sun. zt2 forest elephant.png|African Forest Elephant (mentioned only) African Spurred Tortoise.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise - The African spurred tortoise is the largest land tortoise on the African continent. It eats a high-fiber diet of grasses and depends on succulent plants for its water supply. Because the African spurred tortoise grows so large, it also needs foods that are high in calcium. The African spurred tortoise is very strong and aggressive, with males often attempting to flip each other over. When it’s hot, the African spurred tortoise burrows in mud to avoid dehydration, and after a cold night it sometimes basks in the morning sunshine to warm up. African Wild Dog.jpg|African Wild Dog - The African wild dog (also known as the Cape hunting dog) is a small, carnivorous dog found in Africa. It has black skin, long legs, and is covered with short, sparse fur in a range of colors and patterns. Its large ears are rounded, and each paw has only four toes. African wild dogs live in packs. They travel extensively in their search for food, and a pack can bring down large animals, such as lions. zt2 Amazonian manatee.png|Amazonian Manatee (mentioned only) Beaver American.jpg|American Beaver - The American beaver is a large, semi-aquatic rodent. Beavers are known for building dams, which produce a small pond that helps conserve water, maintain water flow, and increase the biological diversity of the surrounding area. Beavers are sometimes dropped by parachute into remote areas to build dams and reduce erosion in rivers. SheepBighorn.jpg|American Bighorn Sheep American Bison.jpg|American Bison - The American bison is the largest terrestrial animal in North America, where it is commonly called a buffalo. It has a hump over its front shoulders, short horns, and a massive head. Until the 19th century, as many as 60 million bison lived on the Great Plains from Mexico into Canada. From 1830 to 1889, methodical destruction by settlers, for sport and for hides, reduced this number to less than 1000. Today more than 200,000 bison live in protected areas and on private ranches. BearAmericanBlack.jpg|American Black Bear American Mastodon (Blue Fang).jpg|American Mastodon - The American mastodon—with its shaggy brown coat, stocky legs, huge head, and flexible trunk—roamed the spruce forests of North America, especially the northeastern and Great Lakes regions of the United States, until about 12,000 years ago. It used its nearly horizontal tusks to break tree branches, and its conical-shaped teeth were adept at chewing the tough leaves that were a central part of its diet. Ankylosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Ankylosaurus - The Ankylosaurus had short legs, which limited its speed, but this immense tank of a beast was very agile. Besides its great size and armored plating, the Ankylosaurus’s most notable feature was its clublike tail, which it could swing with great force. It could easily defeat even the largest attackers. However, unlike other dinosaurs armed with similar equipment, there is no evidence that it used its appendage in tail-to-tail combat with other males during mating season. Zt2 Apatosaurus .jpg|Apatosaurus - Apatosaurus is a large saurapod with a long neck and corresponding tail for balance. It's name means 'Deceptive Lizard'. Like others in its family the Apatosaurus' head is small in comparison with its body. WolfArctic.jpg|Arctic Wolf - The Arctic wolf, also known as the Melville Island wolf is a possible subspecies of gray wolf native to the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, from Melville Island to Ellesmere Island. It is a medium-sized subspecies, distinguished from the northwestern wolf by its smaller size, its whiter coloration, its narrower braincase, and larger carnassials. Since 1930, there has been a progressive reduction in size in Arctic wolf skulls, which is likely the result of wolf-dog hybridization. Asian1.jpg|Asian Elephant - The Asian Elephant, Elephas maximus, is a species of elephant native to southeast Asia, particularly China, India, Vietnam, Nepal and Thailand. It is one of three extant species of elephant. There are several differences between the Asian elephant and the African elephants. Asian individuals are smaller in size and are stockier, and have smaller ears. They only have one finger-like extension at the end of their trunks while African individuals have two. Asian elephant cows do not have observable tusks like how African cows do. Asiatic Black Bear.jpg|Asiatic Black Bear SailfishAtlantic.jpg|Atlantic Swordfish - The Atlantic Swordfish, also known as broadbills in some countries, are large, highly migratory, predatory fish characterized by a long, flat bill. They are a popular sport fish of the billfish category, though elusive. Swordfish are elongated, round-bodied, and lose all teeth and scales by adulthood. These fish are found widely in tropical and temperate parts of the Atlantic, Pacific, and Indian Oceans, and can typically be found from near the surface to a depth of 550 m. They commonly reach 3 m in length, and the maximum reported is 4.55 m in length and 650 kg in weight. Aurochs (Blue Fang).jpg|Aurochs - The habitat of the aurochs, an immense species of wild ox, extended across Europe and North Africa to Asia. The aurochs was domesticated in Asia around 6000 BC. By 2000 BC, domesticated aurochs appeared in Greece and perhaps in India. This domesticated line eventually spread to Switzerland and Germany, and then to the British Isles. The wild aurochs population declined as its habitat decreased with the growth of farms and cities, and the species became extinct in the 1600s. A few modern cattle breeds, including Highland cattle from Scotland, resemble their distant relative, the aurochs. Bairds Tapir.jpg|Baird's Tapir - The Baird’s tapir is an ungulate with a bulky body, short legs, and a head with a short, flexible proboscis. It lives in dense forests and grassy areas of Central and South America and Asia. When tapirs are threatened, they flee to the water or into dense underbrush for safety. Their squeal seems to be a means of communication with other members of the family group in the thick foliage of the rain forest. They feed on leaves, fruit, and other vegetation. The only enemies of tapirs, in addition to humans, are members of the cat family. Habitat loss, due to clear-cutting has brought Baird’s tapirs to the edge of extinction. ApeBarbary Adult F.jpg|Barbary Ape - The Barbary ape is not an ape at all but instead a tail-less monkey. It is the only macaque that is native to regions outside Asia, and it is abundant in some parts of North Africa. In the wild, the Barbary ape lives in communities of up to 30 members among the high cedars and oak forests of the Atlas Mountains of Morocco and Algeria. Beluga (Blue Fang).jpg|Beluga - The name beluga is derived from the Russian byeluka, meaning “white.” Born gray in color, belugas turn white by five years of age and are also called the white whale. Belugas inhabit the waters of the Arctic and sub-Artic. Their bodies have many layers of blubber that protect them from the intense cold. Belugas whales eat a lot, including fish, squid, octopus, and crustaceans. They are extremely sociable animals that congregate in pods. When journeying to summer feeding and breeding grounds, beluga pods team up and travel in schools of several thousand. Beluga whales chirp and chatter amongst themselves so much that they are nicknamed the sea canary. TigerBengal BlueFang.jpg|Bengal Tiger - The Bengal tiger is the largest member of the cat family. Tigers are perfectly designed predators that possess beauty, grace, and awesome power. Their throaty roar can be heard up to two miles away, but the padding on their paws lets them move silently. Zt2 Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot Black Leopard.jpg|Black Leopard - Black leopards or "black panthers" are individual leopards with a genetic mutation know as melanism. Mealanism is the development of the dark-colored pigment melanin in the skin. In leopards it is caused by a recessive gene. In the wild black leopards are common in the equatorial rainforest of Malaya and the tropical rainforest on the slopes of some African mountains such as Mount Kenya. However black leopards are still the most common in captivity due to selective breeding in zoos and exotic pet trades over decades. Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros - The black rhinoceros is one of the most aggressive rhino species. Rhinos are legendary for their poor eyesight, but their senses of smell and hearing are acute. Although they look clumsy, rhinos can swivel around rapidly to face danger. The immense black rhino is relatively fearless and unpredictable and will charge people or animals, usually stopping just before impact. Blackbuck.jpg|Blackbuck Blacktip Reef Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark - Named for the distinctive black markings on its pectoral and dorsal fins, the blacktip reef shark inhabits the warm shallow waters of tropical lagoons, coral reefs, and some shoreline areas. Though fish are a staple of its diet, the blacktip reef shark also uses its sharp serrated teeth to consume crustaceans (crabs and lobsters) and cephalopods (octopus and squids). In shallow waters off the coast of Australia, this shark is also known for eating a large number of snakes. Blacktip reef sharks are smallish in size and generally not dangerous to humans. Blue Marlin (Blue Fang).jpg|Blue Marlin - The blue marlin is distinguished by its long sharp bill, which it uses as a weapon, and its sleek crescent-shaped tail. With a hydrodynamic shape and great strength, this marlin is one of the Atlantic Ocean’s fastest swimmers. These fish are highly migratory and travel nearly the length of the Atlantic Ocean each year, wintering in tropical waters near the equator, and then journeying north to summer in temperate waters. The blue marlin hunts alone and in the daytime for octopus, squid, tuna, and mackerel. Bluebuck (Blue Fang).jpg|Bluebuck - The bluebuck, also called the blue antelope, looked similar to other species in the antelope family. It had two medium-length sweeping horns, no mane, and a darker coat on top with a white underbelly. The bluebuck lived in the southwestern coastal area of South Africa and became extinct around 1800. This delicate antelope may have preferred blossoms to bushes: The particular grasslands that this species inhabited were—and are today—some of the most biologically rich lands on the planet, and the plant life is colored by an abundance of flowers, mostly of the daisy family. Bongo.jpg|Bongo - The bongo is a chestnut-colored antelope that lives in the forests of central and western Africa. Like other antelope, the bongo has distinctive white vertical stripes down its shoulders, like dripped pastry icing. Both males and females have spiraling horns. The bongo lives on a diet of roots, sweet potatoes, branch tips, and shoots. Its tongue can wrap around food so it can easily feed from tall plants. The bongo is a private, shy animal that runs if it is the least bit frightened. DolphinBottlenose BlueFang.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin - The bottlenose dolphin is found along almost all tropical and temperate coasts, and offshore varieties also exist in deep water. They eat fish, shrimp, squid, and other invertebrates. Dolphins appear to stay mated for life. They communicate using a variety of whistles and rasping sounds and can discriminate even small objects by echolocation—that is, they send out high-frequency clicks that bounce off prey and other objects, and then use the returning echoes to distinguish the objects. Dolphins sometimes stun their prey with high-pitched clicking sounds. Is it any surprise their brains are larger than those of humans? WhaleBowhead.jpg|Bowhead Whale Bush-Antlered Deer (Blue Fang).jpg|Bush-Antlered Deer - This ancient, regal-looking deer lived more than 50,000 years ago. It was crowned with the most elaborate set of antlers in the deer family. The two pedicles that branched out from the top of its head each ended in twelve tines. Like today's deer, only the male of the species bore antlers, which fell off and grew again each year. As with other antlered creatures, the bush-antlered deer used its massive antler array not only as a weapon against rivals but also to attract a mate. California Sea Lion (Blue Fang).jpg|California Sea Lion - The California sea lion is an intelligent, slender-bodied seal with a gregarious personality, remarkable speed and agility on land, and barklike vocalizations. They are found along North America’s western coast, and some as far as the Galápagos Islands and even the Sea of Japan. In early June, bulls set up breeding territories, or rookeries, on sandy or rocky coasts, and each bull mates with a harem, or group of cows, of 5 to 20 females. Bulls defend their harem and territory by patrolling the area on land and in the water, barking loudly, posturing at trespassers, and sometimes fighting with intruding males. Zt2 camptosaurus.png|Camptosaurus Caracal.jpg|Caracal - The caracal (also known as the Persian lynx) is a predator that is native to the savannas and dry, rocky hills of Africa and Asia. It has a reddish-brown coat, white belly, and tufts of black hair on the tips of its ears. The name “caracal” means “black ears” in Turkish. Caracals are very quick hunters who prey on rodents, small antelope, and birds (even if they’re roosting at the tops of trees). Caribou.jpg|Caribou - The caribou is a North American deer of the same species as the reindeer of Eurasia. Both males and females have antlers. Caribou usually live in small herds of cows and calves and a few bulls. The staple diet of caribou is lichens, but they also eat grasses, shrubs, tree shoots, and mushrooms. Plans for oil- and gas-pipeline construction in Alaska and Canada were altered, through environmentalist efforts, so as not to interfere with caribou migration. zt2 Carcharodontosaurus.png|Carcharodontosaurus (mentioned only) Carnotaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Carnotaurus - The Carnotaurus lived during the Cretaceous Period, more than 91 million years ago. While most dinosaur fossils have been found in North America, fossils of the Carnotaurus were discovered in Argentina, South America. It had knobby horns over its eyebrows, which it used for head butting and during mating rituals. The Carnotaurus may have had a thing for bling: It wore a backward-pointing spike on the back of each of its four-fingered “hands” like modern-day jewelry. Zt2 Caudipteryx .png|Caudipteryx Cave Lion (Blue Fang).jpg|Cave lion - Also called the European or Eurasian cave lion, this massive cat lived more than 10,000 years ago, and, as its name suggests, it slept in natural caves during the winter. Its size, speed, and strength made it a formidable predator. The male cave lion was unadorned with the stylish ruff of mane and matching tail worn by today's modern lions, going instead for the sleeker look of a major predator. Its one concession to fashion was its coat, which it probably changed with the seasons, becoming white in winter to blend into its snowy habitat. Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah - The cheetah is one of the fastest land animals in the world, running nearly 60 mph for short bursts. A cheetah's footpads have grooves for better traction at high speeds, and its long tail provides balance in high-speed turns. Each cheetah can be identified by the unique pattern of rings on its tail. Chimpanzee Common.jpg|Chimpanzee - The chimpanzee is a highly intelligent primate. Chimpanzees differ from human beings by only one percent of their genetic material, making them our closest relative. They are also problem solvers who use a variety of tools, such as digging sticks and sponges made of bark or leaves. Chimpanzees also have a complex communication system and live within an elaborate, hierarchical social structure. Unlike humans, however, chimpanzees don’t swim. ZT2 Clouded Leopard.png|Clouded Leopard Common Peafowl.jpg|Common Peafowl - Although the peafowl is commonly called a peacock, that name properly applies only to males; females are called peahens. Peafowl originated in Asia but have been domesticated in many parts of the world. Their resplendent tail feathers are iridescent green and gold and are ornamented with eyelike markings of a rich color, known as peacock blue. Common_Zebra.jpg|Common Zebra - Zebras are found only in Africa, but their incredible black and white markings make them among the most familiar mammals in the world. Zebras stand closely together in herds so that their patterns confuse predators such as lions. Zebras may also be able to recognize other zebras by their unique striping pattern. Crested Gibbon.jpg|Crested Gibbon - The crested gibbon is a small anthropoid ape found in the subequatorial forests of India, Indochina, and the Malay Archipelago. It uses its long arms to swing from tree to tree with great agility, using its hands as hooks rather than grasping the limbs. The gibbon is the only anthropoid ape to walk on its hind limbs only, usually raising its arms for balance. Gibbons eat leaves, fruit, flower parts, insects, spiders, birds, and bird eggs. They are usually quiet during the day but commonly howl at sunrise and in late afternoon. Populations of wild gibbons have been severely reduced due to hunting and deforestation. Deinonychus (Blue Fang).jpg|Deinonychus - Until the discovery of Deinonychus, dinosaurs were thought to be slow-moving herbivores. By contrast, this predator was swift and agile, and probably hunted its prey in packs. Deinonychus had an enormous claw on the second toe of each hind foot. Scientists used to think this dinosaur used the claw in a slashing movement to kill its prey, but new research shows it’s more likely to have used it to stab and hold down prey while it tore it to shreds with its razor-sharp teeth. In any case, when Deinonychus is on a rampage—look out! Deinosuchus (Blue Fang).jpg|Deinosuchus - Deinosuchus was larger than even the biggest of the modern living reptiles, and was much like the modern crocodile. It lived in similar habitats, followed equivalent mating patterns, and exhibited the same hunting characteristics of today's crocs, including the dramatic grab-and-roll technique for which crocodiles are famous. But its diet probably included one treat today’s crocodiles never get to snack on: fresh dinosaur meat! Dimetrodon (Blue Fang).jpg|Dimetrodon - The trademark sail on Dimetrodon’s back increased the size of its surface skin by up to 50 percent. This flashy sail may have been used to attract a mate. Although it likely chased its prey on land, Dimetrodon may also have waded in streams to catch fish. Dimetrodon may have been manner conscious: Although many similarly sized creatures swallowed their prey whole, Dimetrodon chewed its meals before swallowing. Zt2 Diplocaulus.png|Diplocaulus Diprotodon (Blue Fang).jpg|Diprotodon - The Diprotodon became extinct some 40,000 to 50,000 years ago due to a combination of causes that probably included climate change and hunting by early man. Like the kangaroo, the Diprotodon had a pouch in which it carried its young, but unlike the kangaroo, it used all four legs for walking. Its head was similar in shape to that of today's wombat, and its huge body ended in a tiny, quite adorable tail. This stocky marsupial may have been community minded, living with others of its kind in herds. Modern relatives of the Diprotodon include the wombat and the koala. Dodo (Blue Fang).jpg|Dodo - The dodo is best known for its humorous appearance. It had a large, oddly shaped, hooked bill; undeveloped wings similar to those found on penguins, unsuitable for flight; short yellow legs; and a silly tuft of feathers on its tail end. Although most depictions of the dodo in captivity show this shy bird as being fat and stocky, the wild dodo may have been quite slim. Dodos were introduced to the general public after being imported to Europe, where, it is speculated, they became more rotund in captivity. Dodos were last observed in 1681. The dodo’s modern relatives include pigeons and doves. Doedicurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Doedicurus - Doedicurus, an immense armadillo, thrived in the southern Americas until 15,000 years ago, when it likely succumbed to climate changes. Unlike modern armadillos, Doedicurus had a long, bony tail that ended in a dangerous, macelike array of spikes. Its enormous size limited the number of predators that could take it on. But its size could also be a detriment: Doedicurus was a heavy, lumbering glyptodont that could get wedged between rocks and stuck in mud, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Modern relatives of the Doedicurus include the armadillo, sloth, and anteater. Dromedary Camel.jpg|Dromedary Camel - The dromedary camel is well-adapted for life in the desert and is a strong animal with high endurance. Its hump is composed of fat that the camel absorbs for nutrition when food is scarce. A camel can subsist without water for several days. It also has thick broad pads on the soles of its feet, and calluses on its leg joints and chest, upon which it rests in a kneeling position to withstand the heat of the desert sand. A camel can also close its nostrils against flying dust, and its eyes are shielded by very long eyelashes. Dwarf Sicilian Elephant (Blue Fang).jpg|Dwarf Scillian elephant - While many extinct creatures of the Pleistocene Period were extremely large versions of animals living today, some, like the dwarf Sicilian elephant, were much smaller than their modern counterparts. This tiny island pachyderm probably evolved from a much larger elephant. Like some other ancient animals, it underwent a process called “insular dwarfism”: Animals isolated on islands can become smaller over many generations, if a lack of predators makes it unnecessary to maintain a large size and smallness is an advantage where food is not abundant. A full-grown dwarf Sicilian elephant probably weighed about the same as a newborn Asian elephant. Elephant Bird (Blue Fang).jpg|Elephant Bird - The elephant bird was the heaviest bird that ever lived. It became extinct about 350 years ago, possibly due to deforestation and colonization of its habitat. Although it wasn’t hunted, elephant bird eggshells found in fire remains suggest humans probably scrambled its eggs for breakfast. Explorer Marco Polo wrote of a giant bird that would pick up an elephant, fly into the air, and then drop it to its death. Although his story may have played a part in naming this bird, it was certainly a tall tale. Like the ostrich, the elephant bird was a ratite: It could not fly. Emperor Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin - The emperor penguin is one of only two penguin species that live on the frozen Antarctic continent. Penguins are flightless seabirds that are skilled swimmers, with streamlined, barrel-like bodies that reduce drag in the water. Their wings are thin, stiff flippers that provide propulsion while swimming. Unlike other birds, which have hollow bones, penguin bones are solid so they can remain submerged underwater. Penguins come ashore to breed, but they are actually marine animals that spend as much as 80 percent of their lives underwater. Ethiopian Wolf.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf - The Ethiopian wolf is the only wolf found in Africa, and it exists in only a handful of mountain ranges in Ethiopia and Eritrea. It is a carnivore that generally feeds on rodents, either by digging them from their burrows or by chasing them down. On rare occasions, Ethiopian wolves hunt cooperatively to bring down a larger animal, such as a young antelope. False Killer Whale (Blue Fang).jpg|False Killer Whale - Named for its deceptively similar appearance to the orca, the false killer whale is, in fact, a part of the dolphin family. False killer whales are playful and social animals who travel in large groups in temperate and tropical waters the world over. The species is not known to be plentiful in any one place. False killer whales eat salmon, tuna, squid, mackerel, mahi-mahi, and other kinds of fish. Fenec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox - The fennec fox is a small canid that lives in the deserts of northern Africa. It resembles its relative, the fox, except for its erect ears, each of which is as large as its face. The fennec can dig with great speed, and when pursued it seems almost to dive into the sand. Its burrow is lined with soft material, such as bits of fur and feathers. Fennecs usually sleep during the day, coming out at night to seek prey. It feeds mainly on mice, small birds, lizards, insects, and sometimes fruit, and it can go without water for indefinite periods of time, which is an adaptation to its desert habitat. Florida Panther.jpg|Florida Panther - The Florida panther is the only cougar found east of the Mississippi in North America. The Everglades and cypress swamps of southern Florida provide one of the last refuges in the eastern United States for this animal. It is classified as a critically endangered species and is protected by state and federal law. The Florida panther has also received extraordinary public support in Florida and was championed by a campaign of schoolchildren and named the official state animal in 1982. Galapagos Giant Tortoise.jpg|Galapagos Giant Tortoise - The Galapagos giant tortoise is among the world's most critically endangered tortoises. Huge numbers of these tortoises were killed by the crews of whaling ships during the early 19th century. Today, these giant tortoises are threatened by many of the animals that humans have introduced to the Galapagos Islands, including pigs that eat tortoise eggs, rats that eat hatchlings, and goats that eat vegetation that tortoises rely on for food. The Galapagos giant tortoises are now legally protected under the laws of Ecuador. Zt2_Gallimimus.png|Gallimimus - Gallimimus was an ostrich-like dinosaur which existed in southern Mongolia during the Upper Cretaceous period. It was one of the largest ornithomimosaurs, reaching a maximum length of 4 meters (13 feet). It was a omnivorus dinosaur. Gallimimus is one of the fastest dinosaurs. They had small heads, large eyes, large brains, long necks, short arms, long legs, and long tails. They had hollow bones, like a bird. Ornithomimosaurs were unique among the theropods with their toothless beaks, which may have indicated that they were herbivores or omnivores. Gelada Adult M.jpg|Gelada - The gelada is closely related to the baboon, but its nostrils are farther from the tip of its mouth. The male gelada has a very distinctive cape of hair that covers its head and hangs down its back. The gelada lives in the mountain grasslands primarily in Ethiopia. It eats a diet of grass, roots, bulbs, and occasional insects. Because of this restricted diet, it spends much of the day grazing. Geladas have a complex social structure and communicate with a multitude of sounds, tactile communication, and facial expressions. Gemsbok (Blue Fang).jpg|Gemsbok - The gemsbok is a large antelope with long, sharply pointed horns. When threatened, it lowers its horns parallel to the ground and lunges with great accuracy to fend off lions and other predators. Gemsbok are also swift runners that can outpace a horse or a pack of African hunting dogs. Gemsbok can survive dry seasons by eating melons and plant bulbs. Gerenuk Adult M.jpg|Gerenuk - The gerenuk (Somali for “giraffe-necked”) is a relative of the gazelle, but it has an elongated neck that allows it to eat trees and plants that are several feet tall. It sometimes stands on its hind legs to feed from trees and uses its forelegs to pull the branches down within reach. Gerenuks live in small groups and, because they are such adaptable eaters, they have no specific mating season during the year. Gerenuks are often prey for cheetahs, leopards, lions, and jackals. AnteaterGiant.jpg|Giant Anteater Giant Camel (Blue Fang).jpg|Giant camel - An extremely large ancestor of the modern camel, the giant camel lived during the Miocene and Pleistocene eras and traveled widely across the United States. Fossils have been found in Texas, Kansas, Nebraska, Colorado, and Arizona. It resembled the modern camel and included standard camel luggage—its well-known hump. Its hump and padded toes were probably two or three times the size of today’s camels. And there was one other sad difference between the two. Unlike the modern camel, the giant camel had no lacrimal vacuities: It could not cry. Giant Ground Sloth (Blue Fang).jpg|Giant Ground Sloth - The giant ground sloth ranged across the Americas, from Texas all the way south to Argentina, until about 8,000 years ago. This gigantic, fur-covered sloth was a quadruped, but it could walk on its hind legs by steadying itself with its enormous tail. It had long claws which it used to pull down leafy branches and dig up plants at mealtime. With its immense size and formidable claws, the giant ground sloth had little to fear in the way of predators. Its modern relatives include tree sloths, armadillos, and anteaters. PandaGiant Adult M.jpg|Giant Panda - The giant panda is best known for its distinctive black and white markings. Giant pandas live in bamboo forests at high elevations and feed primarily on bamboo, which is not highly nutritious. The giant panda's so-called sixth front toe is not a digit or claw but an enlarged wrist bone that functions as a thumb in grasping food. Unlike other bears, they vocalize by bleating rather than roaring. Giant Sable Antelope.jpg|Giant Sable Antelope - The giant sable antelope is a critically endangered African species that has been overhunted for its impressive, hollow horns. Unlike deer, antelope keep their horns throughout their life, and their horns can grow up to 5 ft long. They look formidable, but their value as weapons is limited. To survive, antelopes rely on their ability to spot danger and to make a rapid escape. This defense system enables them to evade most wildlife predators, but it offers only partial protection from human hunters interested in antelope hide, horn, or meat, and offers no protection at all from changes to their habitat. Giant Warthog (Blue Fang).jpg|Giant Warthog - The giant warthog resembled the modern warthog but was somewhat larger. It is believed to have fed, like its modern counterpart, on grass, berries, bark, roots, and carrion. It was likely family oriented, with a social life similar to that of the modern warthog. One or two females with young formed small groups, which a male might join briefly during mating season; young males formed bachelor groups, but older males were solitary. Its nocturnal habits were also likely to have been similar: Usually active during the day, this giant creature probably slept the night away in a burrow. Gigantopithecus (Blue Fang).jpg|Gigantopithecus - Gigantopithecus, the biggest ape that ever lived, was probably a ground dweller, as it was much too heavy to have moved through the trees like today’s monkeys. It consumed huge quantities of plants in order to fuel its massive system, and it had just the right kind of teeth for the job—large molars housed in big jaws. In fact, the only Gigantopithecus fossils recovered so far have been jawbones and teeth. Scientists have used these fossils to extrapolate the size, shape, and habits of this immense creature, largely by comparisons to fossils of similar species. Goblin Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Goblin Shark - Rarely seen, the goblin shark dwells in the deepest of ocean waters, where it is believed to feed on squid, shrimp, octopus, and other soft-bodied bottom-dwelling creatures. Goblin sharks grow to be very large. Their long, knife-shaped nose is embedded with tiny sensory cells, and they have a very large mouth with needlelike teeth. Little is known of the goblin shark and its habits. Humans almost never come in contact with this prehistoric-looking shark because it lives at such great depths. Sightings of goblin sharks have occurred off the coasts of Japan, Australia, and southern Africa. Gray Wolf2.jpg|Gray Wolf - The gray wolf is the largest member of the wild dog family. It is a powerful, social animal that lives in a pack with a strict hierarchy. Gray wolves usually mate for life. Wolves howl to promote unity within the pack and to signal the pack's presence to other wolves. The pack works cooperatively to hunt deer, caribou, and moose. Although wolves rarely interfere with humans, humans have a long history of intentionally destroying gray wolf populations. Gray wolves were once the most widespread of all large mammals other than humans, with a range that extended over much of the Northern Hemisphere. Greater Flamingo (Blue Fang).jpg|Greater Flamingo - The greater flamingo is the largest species of flamingo. Flamingos have exceptionally long legs and long, highly flexible necks. When they feed, flamingos dip the head under water and scoop backward with the head upside down. The edges of the bill have tiny narrow transverse plates called lamellae. The large fleshy tongue pressing against the inside of the bill strains the water out through the lamellae, leaving behind the small invertebrates and the vegetable matter upon which the bird feeds. Flamingos breed well in captivity, and the occasional flamingo seen north of Florida probably escaped from a zoo. Green Sea Turtle (Blue Fang).jpg|Green Sea Turtle - The green sea turtle is named for the color of its fat and is the fastest swimming turtle. It is common in all warm seas and may sometimes be found, in summer, along the North Atlantic coasts of the United States and Europe. The male never leaves the sea; the female leaves only to lay her eggs. As many as 200 eggs are laid at night in sand above the reach of the sea. The young use an “egg tooth” to break out of their shells, immediately start moving their flippers to rise out of the sand in which their egg was buried, and then crawl into the sea and swim away. zt2 Grévy's Zebra.png|Grévy's Zebra (mentioned only) Grizzly Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Grizzly Bear - Although the name grizzly bear is sometimes used to refer to all brown bears, grizzly actually refers to one subspecies in the northwestern interior of North America. Brown bears have large, plantigrade feet (meaning that the heel and sole both touch the ground) and five long claws on their front paws to aid in digging. Brown bears make a loud roar when injured, but they normally warn other bears and people by huffing, or making chomping or clacking sounds with their teeth. They almost always avoid confrontations with people. Zt2 Herrerasaurus.png|Herrerasaurus Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg|Hippopotamus - The hippopotamus is one of the world’s largest and heaviest land animals. It lives partly in water and partly on land. Although strictly a plant eater, the hippopotamus has massive jaws with formidable tusks. Hippos have an unpredictable temperament and are capable of biting through small boats and slicing crocodiles in two. Hippos trample riverbanks and lakeshores, creating a maze of waterside paths and wallows that they use to get access to the plants they eat. Hippos spend their days lazing in or near water, emerging after dark to feed. WhaleHumpback.jpg|Humpback Whale - The Humpback Whale, Megaptera novaeangliae, is a species of baleen whale. One of the larger rorqual species, adults range in length from 12–16 m and weigh about 36,000 kg. The humpback has a distinctive body shape, with long pectoral fins and a knobbly head. Ibex.jpg|Ibex - The ibex is a wild goat with enormous, back-curving horns. It lives in the craggy terrain between the timber and snow lines of the Alps. The ibex is remarkably surefooted and known for its agility in leaping about rocky ledges. It flees to steep regions to avoid predators. LeopardIndian.jpg|Indian Leopard zt2 Indian rhinoceros.png|Indian rhinoceros (mentioned only) Jaguar Adult M.jpg|Jaguar - The jaguar is one of the largest and most powerful members of the cat family. Its coat is a rich yellow to rusty-red, and occasionally black, spotted with large black rosettes, each consisting of a circle of spots surrounding a central spot. The jaguar is an adept climber and excellent swimmer. Although feared, the jaguar rarely attacks humans. SerowJapanese.jpg|Japanese Serow Javan Rhinoceros2.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros - The Javan rhinoceros lives in dense tropical forests on the island of Java in southern Indonesia and in some parts of Vietnam. It is heavily hunted for its single horn, which is used in traditional medicines. It is critically endangered, with fewer than 60 animals left in the wild. Kentrosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Kentrosaurus - The Kentrosaurus was into heavy armor: It had plates and long spikes along its back and tail, and a spike that protruded from each shoulder, which it used to protect itself from predators. Unlike similar ornamentation found on some other dinosaurs, the Kentrosaurus’s plates and spikes were not connected to its bone structure. This slow-moving dino walked on all four feet, but it could rise up on its hind legs to reach higher vegetation. Rather than the standard claws found on most dinosaurs, the unusual feet of the Kentrosaurus were more like hoofs. Killer Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg|Killer penguin Koala2.jpg|Koala - The koala is a tree-dwelling marsupial with a specialized diet consisting almost exclusively of the leaves of eucalyptus trees, which are poisonous to most other animals. Koalas are native to Australia, where they are sometimes called koala bears, although koalas are not related to bears. Koala young complete their development inside a pouch on the mother's abdomen. Few wild animals rival the koala bear in popularity and recognition. Its teddy-bear appearance inspires human affection and intense concern for its survival, as more and more eucalyptus forests are cleared to make room for farmland, housing, and industry. Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon - The Komodo dragon is the largest monitor lizard. It lives on tropical islands, including Komodo, in Indonesia. The Komodo dragon is a fierce predator and scavenger. Its mouth carries a virulent bacteria, making its bite potentially fatal. It also has a long, forked, snakelike tongue and is able to engulf and swallow large prey whole. The Komodo dragon is a fast runner with a tapered head, long neck, strong legs, and a long, powerful tail. It feeds on insects, birds, reptiles and their eggs, small mammals, and carrion. The Komodo dragon is listed as a threatened species. Leatherback Sea Turtle (Blue Fang).jpg|Leatherback sea turtle - The leatherback sea turtle is the largest living turtle and is named for its leathery skin. The leatherback is found farther north and south than other sea turtles because it can maintain its body temperature well above that of the water due to its large size and muscular activity. The turtle is blackish or blue-black, and females have a pink spot on the top of their heads. The male spends its adult life in the sea; the female emerges only to lay eggs on beaches. The leatherback is not edible, but its eggs are, which has caused this turtle to become endangered. Lion.jpg|Lion - The lion is one of the largest members of the cat family. Lions are distinct from other cats in that they live in groups. The lion's size and strength have captured human imagination since ancient times, giving these animals the nickname king of beasts. Lions are also known for their mighty roar. Zt2 Llama.jpg|Llama Zt2 Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia zt2 Magyarosaurus.png|Magyarosaurus (Entertainer only) TapirMalayan.jpg|Malayan Tapir - The Malayan tapir, also called the Asian tapir or Indian tapir, is the largest of the 5 species of tapir and the only one native to Asia. The scientific name refers to the East Indies, the species' natural habitat. In the Malay language, the tapir is commonly referred to as cipan, tenuk or badak tampung. Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill - The mandrill is a terrestrial baboon of tropical West Africa. The male mandrill is considered to be the most colorful mammal in the world. Its muzzle has large bony ridges that are covered with longitudinally ribbed naked skin in vivid colors of blue and red. The mandrill has a muscular, stout body with strong limbs and enormous canine teeth that add to its fierce appearance. Manta Ray (Blue Fang).jpg|Manta Ray - The largest of the rays, the manta ray is a cartilaginous fish and a relative of the shark. Called the devil ray or sting ray, manta rays are harmless to humans and do not sting. Because of their large size, sharks are their only predators. Manta rays live in temperate and tropical waters near continents and island groups. Cruising near the ocean’s surface, the manta ray uses the two lobes near its eyes to guide plankton, tiny fish, and small crustaceans into its mouth. Manta rays are elegant and acrobatic swimmers. Swimming underwater they look like a slow-moving bird in flight, and they are also known to leap out from the water. Markhor Adult M.jpg|Markhor - The markhor is the largest wild goat. It is native to mountainous regions of Pakistan, Afghanistan, and northern India. Markhors are noted for their massive, spirally twisted horns. The markhor has a long, silky coat, which is pale reddish brown in summer and rusty iron gray in winter. Males inhabiting the northern regions of the markhor's range grow long flowing manes and long beards, which reach almost to their knees. Sportsmen once regarded the markhor as an excellent game animal. However, competition from domestic livestock, loss of habitat to human populations, and excessive hunting have seriously depleted markhor populations, and the species is endangered. Masai Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg|Masai Giraffe - The Masai giraffe is the tallest land animal. All giraffes have short, dense fur with an intricate pattern of dark patches that range from tannish-yellow to chestnut brown. This coloration helps giraffes blend in among trees and leaves and makes them harder for predators to spot. Although no two giraffe skin patterns are exactly the same, some regional patterns are so common and distinct that zoologists have identified a number of giraffe subspecies, including the Masai, based on the patterns. The Masai giraffe has patches with complex jagged outlines. Meerkat (Blue Fang).jpg|Meerkat - The meerkat is a small member of the mongoose family that inhabits the dry open areas and savannahs of southern Africa. Meerkats are known for their upright posture and highly sociable behavior, similar to prairie dogs. These social animals live in colonies (called a mob) and dig elaborate underground burrows. Meerkats typically stand up straight on their hind legs or even their toes to sniff the wind and search for attacking vultures. They have excellent vision and are capable of making at least ten types of sounds, including an alarm bark. zt2 Mexican Gray Wolf.png|Mexican Gray Wolf Moose.jpg|Moose - The moose is the largest member of the deer family. Moose have long legs that let them browse on both low bushes and small trees and wade in lakes and ponds to feed on aquatic plants. Once in the water, moose move easily and are powerful swimmers. The large, constantly moving ears of the moose act like radar, providing excellent hearing. The age of a moose is determined by examining the root portion of the middle incisor teeth, which show a pattern of rings. Mountain Gorilla (Blue Fang).jpg|Mountain Gorilla - The mountain gorilla is one of three recognized geographically distinct gorillas, the largest, rarest, and most powerful anthropoid ape. Gorillas inhabit the forests of equatorial Africa. Three geographically distinct types are recognized: the western lowland gorilla, the eastern lowland gorilla, and the more densely coated mountain gorilla. Musk ox.jpg|Musk Ox Narwhal (Blue Fang).jpg|Narwhal - The name narwhal means “corpse whale” in Old Norse. Narwhals live in the deep cold waters of the high Arctic. A close relation of the beluga, narwhals have only two teeth, both in the upper jaw. The left tooth of the adult male looks like a tusk and grows up to 3 m (about 10 ft) long, spiraling counterclockwise out of the male’s head. Narwhals socialize in small pods of about 12 animals that are part of larger herds. They migrate seasonally as the ice edge moves. Fish, squid, and shrimp make up their diet. Nile Crocodile (Blue Fang).jpg|Nile Crocodile - The Nile crocodile is the largest predator in Africa and also one of the most ferocious. It lurks around water holes and prowls rivers and canals in search of game, taking nearly any animal it can grasp, drown, and swallow. Crocodiles swallow many small animals whole and will also attack humans and other large animals, often batting them into a nearby pool of water with their tail to make them easier to capture. Crocodiles can close off their nasal passages in the water, allowing them to seize food without drowning. They are immensely strong and may dismember larger prey by simply twisting it to death in the water. Nile Monitor (Blue Fang).jpg|Nile Monitor - The Nile monitor is among the world’s largest lizards and lives near rivers and streams in sub-Saharan Africa. It has an aggressive temperament and great physical power in its jaws, legs, and tail (which it often uses as a slashing weapon). The Nile monitor is carnivorous and tends to swallow its prey whole. It eats grasshoppers, beetles, birds, fish, rodents, and even other lizards. While primarily dwelling on the ground near the water, Nile monitors have been known to climb trees to eat eggs from bird nests. PumaNorthAmerican.jpg|North American Puma Okapi.jpg|Okapi - The okapi, or forest giraffe, is a member of the giraffe family found in the inaccessible rain forests of northeastern Democratic Republic of the Congo (DRC, formerly Zaire) and western Uganda. The okapi lives a secluded life and it was not discovered until 1900. The okapi has a long, flexible blue-black tongue that it uses to rip leaves from branches. The animal visually blends into its surroundings. It feeds during the day, as well as just before dawn and after sunset. Although the okapi may travel in small family groups, this reclusive animal usually lives alone. BaboonOlive.jpg|Olive Baboon ZT2 Onager.png|Onager Orangutan Adult M.jpg|Orangutan - The orangutan is the great ape of Southeast Asia. Its name means "man of the jungle" in Malay, an Austronesian language. Orangutans live only on the island of Borneo and in the northern corner of the island of Sumatra. The orangutan spends most of its time in trees, using its long arms and hook-shaped hands and feet for grasping branches and vines. Although it is illegal to kill, own, or export orangutans, poaching continues. Also, the orangutan habitat is rapidly diminishing as a result of large-scale logging and burning of forests. The massive forest fires on Sumatra and Borneo in 1997 and 1998 killed thousands of orangutans and destroyed the habitat of thousands more, endangering the survival of the species. Orca.jpg|Orca - The orca is the largest member of the dolphin family and is not considered dangerous to humans. Its killer whale nickname is attributed to its voracious appetite for fish, sea turtles, aquatic mammals (including larger whales), and sea birds. Orcas live in more parts of the world than any other aquatic mammal, but they are more commonly found in colder waters. Orcas congregate in pods, with each pod having its own dialect. Orcas also have a highly defined social structure based on the female as dominant, and they demonstrate a great deal of care for their young. Animated, playful, and curious, orcas rely largely on sounds, including clicking noises, screams, whistles, and pulsed calls to communicate and locate prey. Ostrich.png|Ostrich - The ostrich is the largest species of bird. Now found only in Africa, fossils indicate that the ostrich once also lived throughout Europe and Asia. Ostriches are the largest and strongest of living birds. Although flightless, ostriches are rapid runners. They spread their small wings when running and have long, powerful legs that are used for defense. The feet have only two toes. The white feathers of the male, which are large and soft, are the ostrich plumes of commercial value. Pacific Walrus (Blue Fang).jpg|Pacific Walrus - The Pacific walrus (from the Old Norse hvall-hross, meaning “whale-horse”) is found in the Arctic at the edge of the polar ice. They are very large and have thick, wrinkled, hairy skin and relatively small heads with no external ears. They have enormously elongated upper canine teeth forming heavy tusks that are used as weapons in fighting and as hooks when climbing on ice. Their sensitive whiskers and fleshy snout help them find prey on the ocean floor. The walrus sometimes dislodges its favorite food—clams—by blowing them loose with a jet of water. Walruses are social animals and congregate in large herds—sometimes numbering several thousand animals. Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear - The polar bear is the only marine bear, with a longer, more streamlined body than other bears for aquatic life. It has the plantigrade feet (heel and sole touching the ground) typical of bears, with five sharp, curved claws on each foot for grasping the ice and holding its prey. Long hair between the pads protects the bear's feet from the cold and provides traction on the ice. Stiff hairs on the forelegs, and very broad front feet, help the bear swim. All polar bears are white, although their fur may yellow in the summer. The largest wild bears ever weighed have been polar bears. Polar bears have little interest in other Arctic species, and they often ignore people entirely. Zt2_Plateosaurus_.jpg.png|Plateosaurus Zt2 plesiosaurus.png|Plesiosaurus Protarchaeopteryx (Blue Fang).jpg|Protarchaeopteryx - This groundbreaking dinosaur was unknown until just recently: It was first unearthed in the mid-1990s. The feathered Protarchaeopteryx looked more like a bird than a dinosaur. In fact, it is considered by some scientists to be a missing link in the evolution between dinosaurs and birds. Although Protarchaeopteryx could not fly, its long legs suggest it could run very fast. Protarchaeopteryx means “ancient early wing,” a reference to this dino’s connection to birds. HorsePrzewalskis Adult F.jpg|Przewalski's Wild Horse - The Przewalski’s wild horse is a subspecies of the domestic horse. It is small and stocky, with a large head and a long tail. In the late 19th century, the range of the Przewalski’s horse consisted of the steppes and deserts of Mongolia, Kazakhstan, and parts of China. Loss of habitat and hunting of the Przewalski's horse by humans caused such a drastic decline in the population that the Przewalski's horse disappeared from the wild. It now exists only in captivity in zoos and wildlife parks. Pygmy Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus - The pygmy hippopotamus is the smallest member of the hippo family, weighing only 350 to 550 lbs compared to the 8,000 lb river hippo. Due to habitat destruction, the pygmy hippo is found only in a small area in western Africa. They are nocturnal and solitary, so it is difficult to observe them in the wild. Like all hippos, pygmy hippos are herbivores and graze on grasses, succulent plants, fallen fruit, and other low-lying vegetation. Most pygmy hippos in American zoos today are descended from one that was given to President Calvin Coolidge in 1927. Quagga (Blue Fang).jpg|Quagga Ratel (Blue Fang).jpg|Ratel - The ratel is a skunk-like mammal native to Africa and parts of Asia. It is also known as a honey badger because bee honey is one of its favorite foods. In parts of Africa, the ratel finds beehives with the help of a bird that eats bee larvae. The bird calls the ratel to tear open the hive with its strong claws, and then both animals feed on the contents. Ratels are extremely difficult to kill. Their skin is unusually tough and is attached loosely to the body, making it hard for other animals to grasp. Animal bites, bee stings, or porcupine quills usually do not penetrate the ratel’s tough hide. As an added deterrent to predators, the anal glands of ratels emit a foul-smelling liquid. Red Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo - The red kangaroo is among the largest members of the kangaroo family. Kangaroos are marsupials, a type of mammal that gives birth to undeveloped young that are carried and nurtured in a special pouch on the mother's body. In Australia, the red kangaroo has increased in numbers in response to people. Sheep ranchers favor this largest of the continent's native mammals by converting woodlands to grassland, providing sources of permanent water and fencing out or killing the dingo. Even though it may be persecuted by these same ranchers as a competitor of their livestock, the red kangaroo has benefited overall, and its population stands in the millions. Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda - The red panda is a raccoon-like animal, similar in size to a large cat, with thick, reddish-brown fur. Like the giant panda, the red panda has a sixth digit near the wrist that aids in eating. The long, bushy tail has rings of red and yellow. Red pandas are found on steep mountains in western China and in the Tibetan Himalayas. They live in pairs and small groups in bamboo forests, on which they feed. They are nocturnal, sleeping in trees during the day. In the past the red panda has been classified in the raccoon family and the bear family. More recently some scientists place the red panda in the family Ailuridae, which is separate from both the raccoon and bear families. Reticulated Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe - The reticulated giraffe is one of the most striking subspecies of the giraffe, the tallest living animal. Giraffes live in tree-scattered terrain in Africa. Female giraffes give birth in one of several specific "calving areas" in their home ranges and return to these grounds to bear subsequent calves. Strong and well-developed at birth, calves nonetheless frequently fall to predators in their first year of life. The gender of a grazing giraffe can be determined at a great distance with considerable accuracy. Almost invariably, males feed with their necks and tongues completely outstretched to reach the foliage of very tall trees, and females bend their heads over the tops of smaller trees. Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur - The ring tailed lemur is found only on the island of Madagascar and the nearby islands of Comoros. Their habitat ranges from tropical deciduous forest to semi-desert, and they are comfortable both on the ground and climbing trees. In contrast to other more arboreal lemurs, the ring-tail spends much of its time on the ground. It lives largely on wild figs and other fruits. Rockhopper Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg|Rockhopper Penguin - Rockhoppers inhabit the rocky islands of the sub-Antarctic, such as the Falklands, the Antipodes, and Macquarie Island. Because they nest on craggy shorelines, their ability to hop out of the water and up onto rocks is an important survival skill. It’s also how they got their common name. Both males and females sport a crest of yellow-and-black feathers, bright red eyes, and a sharp orange bill. The smallest of the six crested penguin species, rockhoppers can be aggressive, particularly when it comes to nesting sites. Females lay two eggs each breeding season, but only one is incubated. Both parents care for the chick. Rockhoppers are superb swimmers and hunters, who eat lantern fish, krill, and small squid. Saber-Toothed Cat (Blue Fang).jpg|Sabre-Toothed Cat - The saber-toothed cat, commonly called the saber-toothed tiger, was a large, powerful feline about the size of a lion and lived more than 11,000 years ago. It had long, curved canine teeth shaped like sabers. Because its short, muscular legs provided power but not speed, the saber-toothed cat probably fed on slow-moving prey such as American mastodons. Some scientists believe the size of a saber-toothed cat’s teeth may have helped it establish dominance among other cats or attract a mate, similar to the function of horns and antlers in other male animals. CrocodileSaltwater.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile Scalloped Hammerhead (Blue Fang).jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead Shark - The scalloped hammerhead shark is among 10 related species of hammerhead sharks found in tropical and temperate waters worldwide. The large flattened extensions of its head give this shark a hydroplanelike lift and enable it to make sharper turns than most other sharks. Because its eyes and nostrils are placed at the ends of its head extension, the hammerhead has better ability to track its prey. So keen is its sense of smell that the scalloped hammerhead can detect even a tiny amount (one part per million) of blood in sea water. Though some of the small hammerhead species are not considered dangerous to humans, the scalloped hammerhead most certainly is. Scimitar Horned Oryx2.jpg|Scimitar-Horned Oryx - The scimitar horned oryx is a critically endangered species that lives in Africa and the Middle East. They live in dry places and deserts devoid of large vegetation, where hunters in motor vehicles find them easy to chase. After several decades of motorized hunting, the scimitar horned oryx is listed as extinct in the wild. Small populations now survive only in protected parks and in some zoos. Sea Otter (Blue Fang).jpg|Sea Otter - The sea otter, the smallest marine mammal, is native to the American and Asian shores of the North Pacific Ocean. It feeds mainly on mollusks and sea urchins, which it crushes with its large, blunt teeth. The otter also regularly uses rocks to open shellfish while swimming on its back. Swimming underwater, however, is no problem, as it can stay underwater for as long as six minutes. The brown inner fur of the otter is soft, dense, and woolly; overlaid by coarser and longer gray-tipped hairs of outer fur; and highly prized among humans. Once abundant, sea otters were hunted almost to extinction during the first half of the 20th century. Protective measures increased their numbers along the coasts of California and Alaska. Secretary Bird (Blue Fang).jpg|Secretary Bird - The secretary bird is a large bird of prey found in Africa south of the Sahara. It has very long legs, a long tail, and a powerful, hooked beak. Many books derive the origin of the bird's name from a resemblance of its crest of long feathers to a group of quill pens placed behind the ear. But the name is actually a mispronunciation of the Arabic name for the species. The secretary bird feeds on small animals and reptiles, particularly snakes, generally by stalking them. Secretary birds rarely fly. These solitary birds build large, strong nests of twigs in trees or bushes. Short-Faced Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Short-Faced Bear - The short-faced bear was the biggest bear that ever lived and the biggest land predator in the Americas during the Ice Age. It was almost twice as big as today’s brown bear. With its short muzzle, powerful jaws, and formidable teeth, the short-faced bear was a dominant hunter capable of killing large animals. Its prey likely included bison, deer, elk, and camels. This massive beast may have been more diet conscious than today’s full-figured bears: Its long legs and straight toes, while enabling it to run fast, also gave the short-faced bear a more slender profile. Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Blue Fang).jpg|Short-finned Pilot Whale - Like the orca, the short-finned pilot whale is a member of the dolphin family. It lives in tropical and warm temperate waters throughout the world's oceans. Short-finned pilot whales have a large, rounded head and a very large dorsal fin. They are black to dark brown or gray in color, and they have a light patch (a saddle patch) just behind their dorsal fin. Short-finned pilot whales are very sociable and gregarious; they congregate in pods and communicate using complex rasping sounds and squeals. Like orcas, pilot whale pups are cared for by both their mothers and the members of the pod. Pilot whales use echolocation to hunt prey and locate objects in the water. TigerSiberian.jpg|Siberian Tiger - The Siberian Tiger (proper name Amur Tiger), Panthera tigris altaica, is the largest of the eight tiger subspecies. It lives in eastern Siberia, where it is protected. The Siberian tiger is 120 centimeters tall and it weighs 600 pounds. Sivatherium (Blue Fang).jpg|Sivatherium - The Sivatherium lived more than 8,000 years ago and was the largest member of the giraffe family that ever lived. Unlike the long and lean giraffe, the Sivatherium’s body was stout, and its legs were relatively short. It looked more like a heavily built antelope, and its powerful shoulders and short, strong neck supported a broad, heavy head with wide ossicones, or hair-covered horns. Not content with one set of ossicones, the Sivatherium had an extra pair of bony growths that protruded above its eyes. Its closest living relative is the Okapi, or forest giraffe. Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard - The snow leopard is a large cat native to the Himalayan mountains of Central Asia. It has a thick layer of soft underfur covered by thick, long hair. The beautiful coat is pale gray, with black rosettes and small spots, and a black streak along the spine provides perfect camouflage in its mountainous habitat. The snow leopard has wide, furry paws that serve as snowshoes, preventing it from sinking into the snow. Although considered to be nocturnal, it is most active at dawn and dusk. It eats wild sheep, goats, and hares. Snow leopards have never been known to roar. Lynx.jpg|Spanish Lynx - The Spanish lynx is a wild carnivore of the cat family. It has a stout body, disproportionately long legs, large paws, and thick, soft fur. Spanish lynx are agile climbers and sometimes wait among the limbs of trees to prey upon weaker mammals and terrestrial birds that pass beneath them. It is also common for lynx to stalk their prey. In inclement weather, lynx take shelter in caves or in hollow trees or logs. Spanish lynx are hunted for their fur and considered a critically endangered species. Spectacled Bear.jpg|Spectacled Bear - The spectacled bear is a small South American bear with distinctive facial coloring that resembles a ring encircling each eye. Its present range extends from Bolivia to Colombia, where it is restricted to high, steep, rugged areas unsuitable for agriculture. Spectacled bears feed mostly on wild fruits (especially figs) and on leaves, small animals, insects, and succulent herbs and grasses. They often stay in the tops of trees for extended periods. They are rather vocal, trilling as they travel, and the young hum when relaxed. Spectacled bears are not a significant threat to humans, but they can do serious damage to agricultural crops. Killing for meat or to reduce crop damage takes a serious toll on spectacled bear populations. WhaleSperm.jpg|Sperm Whale - The Sperm Whale is the world's largest toothed whale. It hunts colossal squid, giant squid, and fish. The Sperm Whale is able to dive up to 2,250 metres below sea level. Zt2 Spinosaurus .jpg|Spinosaurus - Spinosaurus was a large predatory dinosaur well known for its appearances in the film Jurassic Park III and the fact it was bigger than the presumed largest predatory dinosaurs. It is larger than Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Gigantosaurus. The name Spinosaurus derives from the fact that the dinosaur had a large flap of skin protruding from its back that was held up by elongated vertebrae, and was probably used to make the animal look larger to rivals or perhaps colour could be flushed through the structure to attract a mate. HyenaSpotted.jpg|Spotted Hyena - Spotted hyenas are known for being fearsome enemies of lions, but unfortunately, they've received a pretty bad rap, being depicted as cowardly scavengers or slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers, but they're neither of that. They're actually very efficient hunters, taking 7 out of every 10 animals they hunt. Unlike most animals, whose packs are led by males, hyenas have a matriarchal society, with the toughest females leading the group. Stegosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Stegosaurus - The Stegosaurus was the only plated dinosaur ever found in western North America. It had 17 attractive, triangular dermal plates, similar to those found in modern crocodiles and some lizards, along the length of its spine. The Stegosaurus’s weapon of choice was its tail, which was adorned with four vicious-looking spikes. In spite of its impressive weaponry, it became extinct about 145 million years ago. In brain-to-size ratio, the Stegosaurus had the smallest brain of any dinosaur. It was roughly the size of a walnut! Stokesosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Stokesosaurus - The Stokesosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic Period and became extinct about 145 million years ago. It was named after a geologist whose last name was Stokes. The Stokesosaurus is a mysterious creature; very little is known about this dinosaur. In fact, only a few bones, including a hip bone, a few vertebrae, and a partial braincase, have been unearthed so far. Its fossils have been found only in Utah, in the United States. Its sole claim to fame: The Stokesosaurus may be related to the very popular Tyrannosaurus rex. Striped Hyena (Blue Fang).jpg|Striped Hyena - The striped hyena is a doglike carnivore and a renowned scavenger. Hyenas have powerful jaws capable of crushing large bones that other predators cannot eat. All hyenas share the characteristic of a distinctly sloping back, resulting from a size difference between their large, muscular front legs and smaller back legs. Styracosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Styracosaurus - Styracosaurus, an ancestor of Triceratops, was dressed with an impressive variety of protective horns and spikes: It had one large horn on its snout, a smaller horn above each eye, and an attractive neck frill ridged with dangerous spikes. It likely used the frill not only for protection from predators such as T. rex but also as a display during mating combats. The underside of the neck frill contained a dense network of blood vessels that regulated body temperature. In spite of its ferocious looks, Styracosaurus was probably a neighborly creature that lived in herds. Thomson Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle - The Thomson's gazelle migrates between the African forests and the steppe. After the rains, it feeds on the fresh green grasses of the Serengeti Plain. Though usually found in herds of 20, these gazelle mass in the thousands for up to a few days for breeding. Its S-shaped horns offer some protection from predators, but its real defense is to flee. To confuse their enemies and to warn the herd, Thomson's gazelles bounce high into the air with their legs stretched down stiffly when alarmed. This behavior is called "stotting" or "pronking." Thylacine (Blue Fang).jpg|Thylacine - Although the thylacine was a marsupial, it was the size of a small wolf and looked like a dog—except for the parts that looked like a kangaroo. It had a tapered hind end and a long, stiff, kangaroolike tail, which accounted for about half its length. It could balance upright and hop on its hind legs, stabilized by its rigid tail, and also had a ready-made pouch on its abdomen in which it carried its young. While the kangaroo is an herbivore, the thylacine’s diet was markedly wolflike: It was a carnivore. The last known thylacine lived in an Australian zoo until its death in 1936. SharkTiger.jpg|Tiger Shark Triceratops (Blue Fang).jpg|Triceratops - Triceratops, a descendant of Styracosaurus, was one of the short-frilled ceratopids. Its distinctive ornamentation included horns on its snout and above its eyes, and a short, spiked neck frill. Unlike the longer, softer frill of the Styracosaurus, the frill of the Triceratops was short and rigid. It was likely used in both defense and as a display during mating combats. The Triceratops’s spikes weren’t its only impressive feature. Its massive skull was also distinctive: It was so large, it made up about a third of the dinosaur’s body length. Tyrannosaurus Rex (Blue Fang).jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex - The Tyrannosaurus had an immense head, rows of terrifying, pointed teeth, and a bone-crushing bite. In fact, it was one of the biggest land-based carnivores that ever lived, and had an appetite to match: Its stomach could hold more than half a metric ton of meat. Need proof that Tyrannosaurus rex preyed upon plant-eating dinosaurs? The frill of a Triceratops was found in the fossilized dung of a Tyrannosaurus. But questions still remain: Scientists still don’t know how fast this giant beast moved, or whether it was primarily a scavenger or a predator. ZT2 Unicorn.png|Unicorn Utahraptor (Blue Fang).jpg|Utahraptor - Utahraptor ostrommaysorum is the only known species of Utahraptor and the largest member of the Dromaeosauridae family. This theropod walked upright on massive hind limbs, and, like its cousins Deinonychus and Velociraptor, it featured a menacing claw on the second toe of each foot that it used to kill its prey. Its famous claw could grow up to 23 cm (almost 9 in) long! Utahraptor walked with the sharp claws raised above the ground to protect its most valuable weapon. Velociraptor (Blue Fang).jpg|Velociraptor - The Velociraptor belongs to a group of dinosaurs that has been linked to Archaeopteryx—also known as ancient birds. In fact, these dinosaurs are often referred to as “raptors,” a term that is also used to describe modern birds of prey such as vultures and falcons. Much smaller than its immense cousin Deinonychus, wolf-size Velociraptor walked on its hind legs and used its long tail for balance. Although its hindquarters were much larger than its puny arms, the Velociraptor made up for its lack of size with nimble hands that it could use to grasp its struggling dinner. Warrah (Blue Fang).jpg|Warrah - With its reddish-brown coat and white-tipped tail, the warrah resembled other species of fox or a small wolf. Ancient cavemen may have warmed up to this best friend: The warrah’s comparative tameness has led some to suggest that it may have been brought to the Falkland Islands by prehistoric man and domesticated, retaining some of its domestic behavior after the original human inhabitants left. Instead of howling like the foxes it resembled, the warrah is said to have barked like a dog. The warrah was last seen in 1876. Warthog.jpg|Warthog - The warthog is a wild pig with a stocky body and two pairs of tusks and wart-like protuberances on its long, wide head. Widespread on the plains and open woodlands of Africa, their diet includes grass, berries, bark, roots, and carrion. They normally spend the night in a burrow, which they prefer to take over from other animals (especially aardvarks). The warthog's tusks are sharp weapons used against such predators as lions. West Indian Manatee (Blue Fang).jpg|West Indian Manatee - The West Indian, or Caribbean, manatee is found in rivers and coastal waters from the southeastern United States and the Gulf of Mexico to the Caribbean Sea and northeastern Brazil. The manatee is popularly called a sea cow because it grazes on marine grasses and other water plants, to the extent that this helps to clear plant-clogged river channels used for irrigation and transportation. An adult manatee grazes for 6 to 8 hours per day, consuming an amount equal to between 5 and 10 percent of its body weight. Manatees live in small family groups, although they occasionally travel in herds of 15 to 20. In ancient times, manatees were often mistaken for mermaids when seen at a distance by sailors. GorillaWesternLowland.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Whale Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Whale Shark - The whale shark is the largest fish in the world. It can grow to be 15 m (50 ft) long. A slow-swimming gentle giant, this shark is harmless to humans. It has a dark gray upper body that’s marked with pale yellow spots and vertical stripes. The whale shark has a huge mouth that holds up to three thousand tiny teeth, which it never uses. It feeds by sucking ocean water into its mouth, and then forcing the water through its gill rakers to strain out plankton and tiny fish. Whale sharks are found in tropical and warm ocean waters and tend to lead a solitary life. Interestingly, whale sharks cannot reproduce until 30 years of age. White Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg|White Rhinoceros - The white rhinoceros is the largest of the rhino species and also the most peaceful. The white rhino is not actually white. Its name comes from the Afrikaans word “weit,” meaning “wide” and describing the shape of its mouth. As with other rhinos, the two horns on the end of the white rhino’s nose are not made of bone but are actually hardened deposits of keratin fibers, which is the same protein in hair. The white rhino has very poor eyesight and relies on its sense of smell. In fact, its olfactory passages are larger than its brain. All rhinos are vegetarians, and the white rhino lives almost entirely on grass. It eats so much grass that it is one of the few animals classified as a “megaherbivore.” White Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|White Shark - The white shark, also known as the great white, white pointer, and white death, is considered the most dangerous of sharks. It has a conical instead of flattened snout, black eyes, and large, serrated, arrowhead-shaped teeth. Its body is blue- or brown-gray, not white, except on its underside. Although the white shark is notorious as a movie villain, little information exists about its behavior. White sharks swallow creatures and objects half their size without chewing them, especially seals, dolphins, turtles, other sharks, chunks of whale, fish, and even ship garbage. They are excellent vertical swimmers, which is why they often attack their prey from directly below. Wildebeest (Blue Fang).jpg|Wildebeest - The wildebeest is a large African antelope that is native to the open woodlands and grasslands of southern Africa and is one of its fastest residents. Its large head and short neck support long horns, but its best defense is that it is a tireless runner. Although their bristly faces and massive shoulders make wildebeests appear menacing, they go into antics when approached, dashing off and wheeling about to gaze at intruders. Wildebeests roam the African savannah in large herds. More than 1 million forage for grasses on the Serengeti Plain alone. Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine - The wolverine is a carnivorous mammal native to the northern regions of North America, Europe, and Asia. The wolverine's body is heavyset, the legs are short and thick, and the claws are long and curved. It has thick fur composed of long glossy hairs. The wolverine is nocturnal and does not hibernate. In spite of its seemingly clumsy movements, it can move swiftly. Wolverines will eat bird eggs, berries, and any animal they can kill. Lacking live prey, they will eat carrion. They are adept at robbing the traps that hunters set for other animals. Although once abundant, the wolverine is now rare due to overhunting, both for its fur and because it is viewed as a pest by some people. MammothWoolly.jpg|Woolly Mammoth - The Woolly Mammoth a fairly large member of the Elephantidae family that is most famous for its' thick coat of hair it used in the cold ice age winters. It lived in North America and Eurasia during the Holocene period (0.15-0.004 mya) and was evantually hunted to extinction by Homo sapiens along with other large North American megafauna. Woolly Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros - The woolly rhinoceros was similar in build to the modern rhinoceros, but it was well insulated with fat and covered in a thick layer of long, shaggy hair, which helped it survive in the cold, snowy conditions found across northern Europe and Asia. Like modern-day rhinos, the woolly rhinoceros lived alone or in small family groups. It may have been a gardener at heart: It mowed the grass with its short teeth and sometimes used its long horn to dig up plants for dinner. Zt2 Yeti.jpg|Yeti Category:Blog posts